A Changing Heart
by Ravefairy
Summary: What happens whe the aliens kidnap ichigo and shes forced to stay with kishu. KxI
1. The kiddnaping! o0

Icigo ran as fast as she could to cafe mew mew "I might make it on time today" she mumbled.

At Cafe Mew Mew Icigo came out of the locker room ( A/N: I don't know what they call it in the seires bu I'm calling it a locker room)

"Ichigo your late" minto said sipping on tea

"At least I work!" Ichigo snaped at her

"I'm workinging..Someone had to test the tea" Minto replied

Ichigo didn't reply just went to work mumbleing to her self. The day wasn't too busy till the was a chimera anima attack in the park. All the mews ran to the park to find. Pai and tart but no sign of kishu.

"GO!" pai yelled as an order to the animal, and the animale attacks. All the mews go into battle, _'good now there distracted.'_ Pai thought to him self.

He then gave tart a wave and tart disapered and then repered behind mew Ichigo. Then pai fallowed tarts actions only on the ground unlike Mew ichigo and tart wear. Right at that moment tart covered Mew ichigo's mouth and pulled her down towerds Pai.

Ryou noticed these actions and called out " Mew Lettise Ichigo's in danger!" Lettes looked back and went runing over towerds her but pai quickly disapered with Ichigo as soon as he got a ferm grip on her.

"Let me go!" Ichigo cried as she tried to wiggle free.

"Fine." Pai siad in a flat tone know there was know way she could get back to earth on her own.

Kishu then came flouting in " what the hell is going on in he-" He cut him self off when he saw Ichigo.

**Cliffy I know muhahahahahahhahahahshahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha takes a deep breath muahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHA Anyway sorry about that I 'm not sure on how to do the next chapter but I have a slight Idea andway please review I'll update after 5 reviews! only! oh and I don't own tokyo mew mew. But think about it if I owned it would I be rwriting on this site**


	2. Rusty knife!

Kishu stood there in a state of shock. "Ichigo... What are you doing here?"

"That what i would like to know!" She said glaring at Pai

Now out of his stat of shock he got an evil grin on his face "aw whats wroung kitty-cat Don't like it here"

Tart then appered "Hey pai you sure that was a good Idea they seemed kinda mad..." Tart said rubing his head

"Mad?" Kishu said" about what?"

"About kidnapping Ichigo" Tart said witch was fallowed by pai smaking him on the head

"You did what!" Kish cried.

"hello I'm right here and I would like to ge3t ou of here" Ichigo Yell. Witch cause the men to silence and look at her.

" We need you here you can go back when-"pai was cut off by tart

"Hey maybe she could stay with kishu!" Tart said laughing.

" I'd rether rought in hell then stay with him!" She screamed.

Pai then got and evil smirk on his face " fine then you get to stay with kishu..or die..."

Ichigo stood there ' _death doesn't seem so bad right now' _she thought sourly ' _but what about Ayumu-kun' _( A/N: I have no clue how to spell it so I hope I was right) " Fine" She mumbled.

"Well I''m sure kishu would love to help you feel at home but we have a meeting with deep vblue" tart said in a moking tone.

Back with the other mews

" I can't belive it!" minto cried sound kinda pissed

" Were do you think they took her. I hope she safe" lettice said.

" She'll be fine shes strong enofe to keep her self out of to much troble" Zakuro said.

"onee-sama is in troble I think we should help her' Puddibng said.

"Lets go back and plan our next move" Ryou said

" His right we should do that" Zakuro said

Back with Ichigo and the anilens after the meeting with deep blue In Kishu's room.

"uh... well I gess you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor..." kiahu said oveuslee neverous.

"Fine" Ichigo said very upset.

"um..."Kishu mumbled trying to make it less unconfertable for both of them" If you want I could just sleep in the bath room"

Ichigo looked shocked 'What?" she said geting a what the fuck look on her face. " Um.. You don' have too " she still seemed upset

" Sorry...If you want I could fine another empty room on the ship But youed have to go to bed after everyone else and get up befor everyone and if you get cought you have the chance of getting killed" He said kinda upset over the last part

Ichigo was silent for a moment But then spoke up " uh...no thanks"

**Muahahahahahahahahahahah another cliffy! Sorta...hmmm oh well This time I want 8 Reviews befor I update agian!**

**Neko: Ha! Another chapter!**

**Kishu: Hey why are you called Neko?**

**Neko:Becuase I acted like a Cat and like the japense culter**

**Kishu: Crazy...**

**Neko: pulls out a rusty knife What was that?**

**Kishu: uh...Nothing Anyway please review so Crazy doesn't get to fisty with the knife**


	3. along night

**Neko: HAHAHAHA I put the Athurs notes at the top this time!\**

**Kishu: see your insane**

**Neko: I still have the knife..grins evily**

**Kishu: uh...Well please review unlesss you want me to be killed bya rusty knife starts running**

**Neko: Anyway plese enjoy the story while I go hunt down kishu! goes running after him.**

It was around :00 am and Ichigo still wasn't asleep she was too scared Kishu was going to try something to her in her sleep or pai was going to try to kill her in her sleep. Kishu had't gotten to sleep ethier and noticed Ichigo still awake " hey kitten! Are you ok" He asked.

His vocie broke the silence which scared Ichigo Causing her to jump. "um.. yeah... Why are you still up." Hs easked still sounding mad.

"I just couldn't sleep. But I should ask the same thing to you" He said in a sedusive tone witch oinly scared Ichigo so she rolled over and tryed to ingnor him.

"Fine" Kishu said in a sad tone.

All that night She tosed and truned unable to sleep. Kishu on the other hand had made it to sleep a few hours after therer "talk''. she sigh it was now 6:00 and Ichigo desided to get up and figer out how to get out. She looked around the ship but then stumbled arcross the controll room and she staired in aw at all the botten and lights." what are you doing up so early" a stern voice said from behind.

She turned around around to see pai standing over her "uh...I don't have to aweser to you1" she said stubernly and walked off.

" I will never get humens." pai mumbled to him self.

Ichigo went back to kishu room to find him getting changed. She suddenly turned beat red almost as if she was sunburn "uh.. I'm sorry!" She said quickly turniong around

"huh?" kishu replied turning around then noticed she had walked in on him changing he then blushed and quickly got his shirt on.

"um..." Kishu said kinda acweardly "do ou want breakfast? Or whatever it is you humens do in the morening?"

"no thank you" Ichigo snaped.

**A/N: Ok very short chapter I know but one I only got two reiews and two I'm doing the next chapter in Kishu POV so that might take a while And I don't want to make you guys waiting to long for more chapters. So sorry agian for it being so short**


	4. I'm very sorry

I'm so so so so so sorry its takeing my so long to update! I'm really busy with school! But I promiss you the next chapter will be worth the wait. Agian I'm so sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Neko: OH. MY. GOD! I am so sorry! Did I mention I was sorry!

Kishu: You better be! I've been dieing to know what I'm going to do next!

Neko: Well ha! I have a reason, weather its good or not well that's up to you.

Kishu: Oh please!

Neko: Just for that something very bad is going to happen to you!

Kishu: Uh…that can't be good.

Neko: Anyway I'm really sorry, I got kind of busy and then when I did have time to right it my internet got broken some how then I got it working again but my mom had thrown out the paper copy…which was the only copy. And my computer is broken again so…sorry.

Kishu: Enough get on with the story!

Neko: Fine!

"Whatever starves?" Kishu snapped back at Ichigo, harshly when soon after he regretted.

"Humph!" Ichigo said plopping down on kishu's bed and soon after…kishu was gone.

-----------

**_Down at earth._**

Kishu flew around the city of Tokyo bored wait for pai and tart to show up so they could get working on the plans for that night.

"Kishu," tart said popping up in front of him." What are you doing slaking off like this?"

Kish simply kept his mouth tightly shut and his fist balled tightly in a fist trying hard not to hit tart. "Lets go!" He snapped then disapered.

**_Back with Ichigo_**

Ichigo walked around quietly looking around, from what she had apsurved this place was a mess. "Maybe I should try to clean it up…it pass some time…" She mumbled quietly to herself and with that she then began to seach for the clean stuff. Once she found it Ichigo though it would be best to start in the bathroom, since that was the messiest.

She began with the bath tub cuase it was green and thoroughly rised it then

began to scrub.

******_Two hours later._**

The bath tub was starting to look white after a few hours of scrubing it which wore Ichigo out and she head towards Kishu's room to lye down for awhile.


	6. Sorry

Oh my god!

I can't belive I wrote that.

.o

I couldn't make it through the first chapter without gaging.

I'm sooo sorry to anyone who has read that.

And thank you for all the nice Review.

I'm going to re-write it though.

It's far to chessy for my tast.

I would like to be proud of my work.

It should only take me a few day.

As long as I don't have TOO much homework.

I'm also sorry it took me this long to update.

My computer crashed.

And I was too poor to get a new one for awhile.

xD

Another thing.

I couldn't stand my old pen name ethier so from now on I'm ravefairy.

Love you all for reading.

3 [for that last time

Mewneko.


End file.
